Si más no te puedo lastimar
by The one who has lost
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, sepan disculpar.Espero que les guste... es un angst de hitoshi y takao, no yaoi.A quién odia Hiro a causa de un maldito error... y a quién aman ambos.Los personajes que aparecen son Takao y Hitoshi, el resto son OC
1. Mi agonía

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic que publico. Espero que les guste lectores, es muy triste creo… es POV de Hitoshi… trata sobre la culpa y el resentimiento. **

**Dejen reviews!

* * *

**

Si más mal no te puedo hacer. 

(Los árboles inundan el paisaje. El olor a hierba fresca, me llena de alegría. No más que ver tu rostro sonriente. Me agacho a tu altura, sólo un poco para poder verte cuando vienes. Abro mis brazos cuando veo que dejaste de caminar, ahora corres hacia mí. Gritas mi nombre cuando saltas a mis brazos, e irguiéndome te levanto. El momento en que mamá, sonriente también, toma la fotografía. Es tan hermoso abrazarte…)

"Hitoshi…"

"nhh"

"Despierta, Hitoshi. Vas a llegar tarde…"

"nhh… metal Driger…"

"Hitoshi vamos despierta!!"

"No quiero… metal Driger, no quiero. Ahí está mi hermano…"

"Por más dura que parezca, la realidad es ésta, no la de tus sueños. Por más que desees la otra, debes vivir en ésta realidad. Es la que Kami ha preparado para ti."

"lo sé…" me levanto resignado. Hablar con mi Bestia Bit me quitó el sueño. Camino despacio al baño… voy a tomar una ducha, necesito limpiarme.

Miro el espejo y veo todo. Veo cuando estuve con ella, y con la otra después… ella… sí era mi novia. Pero Kanel… estaba contigo. Cómo pude hacerte esto? Qué necesitaba probar?

"…Hitoshi…" con tan sólo decir mi nombre, me repugna.

Abro la canilla y siento como el agua se mezcla con las lágrimas qué, no sé por qué, anoche no cayeron y deciden caer ahora. El agua… está fría. Miro mis pies… aquellos que me llevaron… a serte infiel, hermano.

Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sucedió. Sonomi fue mi novia durante un año. Nunca le jugué sucio, le fui fiel hasta el último momento. Tu estabas con otra chica, que era amiga mía, Kanel. Yo terminé con Sonomi… porque ella estaba celosa de tu novia. Pensaba que yo podría serle infiel. No fue así. Pero… después… tu seguiste con Kanel.

Hacía cuatro meses que salían, Takao, nunca te hubiera visto más feliz con una mujer. Kanel lo era todo, me parecía impresionante. Todo en ella era genial… y un día pude besarla. Y no pude decirle que no, a sus pedidos de aquel amor que 'sólo yo podría darle', ese cariño que ella necesitaba.

Sí, Takao, tu novia te fue infiel… con tu hermano. Y yo me siento horrible. Me había mantenido al lado de Sonomi todo el tiempo… para al final terminar con ella y que no dejara de acosarme de por vida de infidelidad.

Cierro la ducha cuando termino, y nuevamente observo mi reflejo por última vez. Mis ojos hinchados de llorar, reflejan mi rostro de desolación.

Terminé por contarte todo lo que sucedió, no podría seguir mintiéndote. Una vez que Sonomi manejó la información para hacer caer a Kanel… ella lo dijo.

La única persona que lo sabía era Matt, a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo. Pero aún no sé si fue él quien le dijo a su novia, que a su vez le dijo a su mejor amiga Sonomi, lo que había sucedido… que yo me había acostado con tu novia. Entonces ella se habría enterado. Pero creo que no fue así. Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver… fue un manejo de Sonomi. Le hizo a Kanel morder el anzuelo. Y ella lo aceptó.

Ahora no sé donde tengo la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Ya perdí todo… incluso lo más importante: te perdí, hermano.

Sonomi aprovechó todo esto para enojarse más conmigo y echarme cargos inexistentes. Si todo este maldito conflicto no hubiera sucedido…

Como dice Iori, todo esto me pasa por meterme con gente como Sonomi, cuyo único placer consiste en destruír a los demás. Iori siempre fue mi amiga. Y fue mi única amiga de verdad... que no me ha traicionado, nunca hemos sido más que amigos, y siempre estuvo ahí.

Ahora ya no me importa nada, ya no voy a conseguir tu perdón, hermano.

Qué es lo que quiero? Vivir sin rumbo… ó….?

Por qué respiro aún… hace meses que debería no hacerlo, sería mejor para muchos otros. Lo siento hermano… sé que no vas a perdonarme.

Te jugué sucio, colaboré para que Kanel te fuera infiel… y no te dije ni una palabra. Por lo que dicen, estás más dolido aún porque soy tu hermano... y tu novia no te fue infiel sino conmigo.

No se qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo. Me perdonaste. Me perdonaste cuando te lo dije, por más que ahora no me hables y estés más distante que nunca...

Bendito sea el día en que vuelvas a hablarme. Bendito sea el día en el que vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos con la inocencia que siempre reinó en ellos, con la mirada de asombro y admiración. Nunca sucederá. Pero tienes toda la razón. No debes volver a mirarme, hermano.

Maldito.

Hubiera preferido que me pegaras. Que me mataras, si era necesario.

Maldito.

Mi puño choca fuerte contra la pared por última vez, dejando manchas de sangre en mis manos y en la pintura.

Me siento en el suelo… ya no alcanza con lastimarme así. Veo mi reflejo ahora en el triángulo de metal que sostengo en la mano izquierda primero. Cierro los ojos, mientras claras imágenes de nuestra infancia cruzan por mi mente.

Me odio.

La última vez que abro los ojos, es para ver el fluído rojizo que se esparce sigilosamente en el suelo de mi habitación.

Sobre mi cama esta la carta que más tarde leerás… espero estar lejos de aquí cuando eso suceda.

Te amo hermano.

Te odio Hitoshi.

"Al… fin… volveré a descansar…"

El brillo de mi Bestia Bit ciega mi mirada, y dejo que mis párpados caigan mostrándome oscuridad… aquella en la que de ahora en mas voy a vivir.

* * *

**ANGST/ANGST/ANGST!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic, díganme que piensan sobre él si? Sé que es bastante triste, pero igualmente digan qué opinan. Gracias!! si quieren enterarse qué decía la carta, dejen reviews y lo publicaré en un capítulo siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!! **

**Avril. **


	2. Hermanos

**Hola!! Como lo solicitaron, aquí está el capítulo siguiente… con POV de Takao. Espero que les guste, sí, Takao es muy, extremadamente dulce. n . n !**

**Bien, aquí voy. **

**Capítulo dos: Hermano.

* * *

**

POV de Takao

Entré a mi casa como todos los días, después de la escuela. El abuelo habría salido, recordé más tarde cuando no escuché su grito de bienvenida de todos los días. Así que esperaba encontrarte solo… hermano.

Tantas cosas pasaron entre nosotros últimamente… aún así, sigues siendo la persona que más admiro en el mundo. Te jugaste todo por lo que querías, por más que no fuera bueno, jugaste todo por tus decisiones.

Hitoshi… cuantos problemas has causado últimamente, sabes? Pero a mí eso no me importa… fuiste toda la vida tan dulce conmigo, y sé que alguna vez tendrías que equivocarte. No pienses que por eso no estoy enojado.

Camino dentro del Dojo, un extraño silencio reina en la habitación. Habrás salido? Que raro. Nunca abandonabas el Dojo cuando sabías que yo estaría por llegar, desde pequeño me esperabas con los brazos abiertos cuando no ibas a buscarme a la escuela. Tuve que pedirte que no fueras más, por lo que comenzaste a esperarme con sorpresas o cosas así en casa, para recibirme con un abrazo.

Sabes, te quiero mucho hermano. Pero tengo que dejar eso atrás… sino pensarás que no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo encontrar que te habías pasado con mi novia.

Hace un mes de semejante cuestión. Y no logro olvidarla, como tampoco debes lograr olvidarlo tu… si es que te importo.

Camino a tu habitación, si no saliste como lo indica tu bicicleta que está en la puerta, entonces debes estar preparando algo en tu cuarto, si no es que tienes tanto que estudiar que ni siquiera has venido a saludarme. O de veras te harté diciéndote que no lo hagas más?

Tu puerta está cerrada. "Hitoshi… sucede algo?" pregunto, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Golpeo una vez más. Nada. Te habrás quedado dormido… pero aún así algo me parece extraño.

Tomo coraje ignorando el cartel de 'prohibido pasar' que está en la puerta de tu habitación… yo mismo hice ese cartel, para cargarte por tu mal humor que pones cuando alguien entra a tu habitación sin golpear primero.

No veo nadie a primera vista…

Pero…

"Hitoshi…?...

Hiro…?

HERMAANOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!..."

* * *

Ahora veo como los doctores llevan tu cuerpo en una camilla, para subirte a una ambulancia rumbo al hospital. Jamás pensé que harías esto… hermano…

No era para tanto…

Es una suerte… que llegué a tiempo…

En realidad… espero que aún estén a tiempo…

Hitoshi…

No quiero…

Que mueras.

Aún no me explico por qué hiciste esto, entonces recuerdo el papel que tengo en la mano, que encontré sobre tu cama. Quizás… ahí esté la explicación que me merezco.

Estoy por abrirla cuando…

"Oye muchacho!" llama uno de los médicos. Levanto la vista, y veo que señala que me acerque.

"Que sucede?"

"Por favor, necesitamos los datos del paciente, acompáñenos."

"Claro…" camino hasta la ambulancia, y subo en la parte de atrás para hacerte compañía… si todavía estás dentro de ese cuerpo.

Las lágrimas invaden mi rostro. Las había logrado combatir, pero ya no tiene sentido. He perdido mi esperanza, qué mas da.

"Señor?"

"…si?" pregunto automáticamente… ya no puedo pensar en nada.

"Por favor, su nombre?"

"Takao Kinomiya..."

"Bien, ahora díganos el nombre del muchacho, por favor."

"Hitoshi… Kinomiya." sí... ese muchacho... lleva mi mismo apellido.

"Y él es de usted…?"

"Hiro… es mi hermano, señor."

"Oh Kami lo siento mucho…"

"No es su culpa…" le contesto, reprochándome después… 'es la mía.'

"Vamos a bajarlo!" anuncia el médico mientras la ambulancia se detiene brusca pero cuidadosamente en el hospital. Los doctores bajan la camilla, y rápidamente la meten con mi hermano en una habitación que supongo será la de casos de emergencia. Me piden… que espere afuera.

Aún tengo en mi mano el papel que encontré. Ahora está arrugado y con algunas lágrimas que derramé sobre él.

Creo que es hora de leerlo… si sales con vida de aquí, te reprocharé hermano…

Ya ni las ironías o los sarcasmos pueden detener las lágrimas que fluyen libremente por mi rostro… y tampoco pueden cambiar la cara de angustia y desesperación que presento. Todos me miran… saben que soy pariente de aquel muchacho que acaba de ingresar al hospital en camilla.

Abro el arrugado papel… es tu letra, debí imaginarlo. Es una despedida.

Normal POV

'_Querido hermano, _

_Lamento mucho, como supondrás, lo ocurrido. No, hermano, no hablo de mi muerte, la cual no lamento en lo más mínimo sino que agradezco… hablo de lo que te hice. Hablo… de haberte arruinado la vida, hermano. Con qué, te preguntarás, te arruiné la vida? Con mi existencia, Takao. Todo sería mejor para ti si yo no estuviera. Hubieras tendido a tu padre y madre para ti solo, no tendrías a nadie con quien competir, no tendrías un molesto y pegote hermano que sería tan pesado para ti como una carga… y también tendrías novia. _

_No lamento mi muerte… sino que la agradezco. Lo único que quise en esta vida es a ti, hermano. Y como arruiné tu vida, debo acabar con la mía. Porque te lo mereces, de otra manera tendrías que compartir tu hogar con la persona que más odias en el mundo, y no quiero que sea así… por lo menos déjame hacerte feliz con mi muerte. _

_Saludos a todos a quienes no alcancé a escribir…_

_Te amo, Takao. Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Hitoshi.'_

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta manchando la tinta con la que había sido escrita. Al pie de ésta había una foto pegada, era una imagen de ambos abrazados… y al pie decía… _'lamento que esto nunca más vaya a ocurrir'_. Las lágrimas del joven japonés también cayeron sobre la foto, antes de que levantara su mirada para ver… como todos los presentes en la sala de espera lo miraban confundidos.

"Qué sucede…?" preguntó de mala gana ante todas las caras. "Nunca se les ha muerto un familiar?! Mejor dicho suicidado!? Pues mi hermano acaba de morir!!"

Prontamente las personas que estaban allí bajaron la cabeza, y algunas hicieron una señal religiosa que demostraba pena por el joven Takao.

El chico comenzó a llorar más fuerte, ignorando que algunos de la sala pusieran caras de dolor.

"Señor?" escuchó que llamaba alguno en la habitación.

"Oye, muchacho!" llamó más fuerte un hombre que se encontraba cerca. Takao decidió abrir los ojos, y miró detrás. Algo parecía haber cambiado. Un médico se asomó de la puerta por la que antes había entrado su hermano en la camilla… y lo llamó.

"Qué sucede?"

"Puedes pasar… a ver a tu hermano."

El chico entró en la habitación. Una sábana blanca cubría el bulto que antes habría sido su hermano, y ahora era sólo el cuerpo de aquel ser. Takao no pudo controlar las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, derramándose en la sábana.

Decidió destaparlo… Hitoshi estaba realmente pálido. Aún así, Takao se sorprendió al descubrir que aún no le habían quitado el suero.

"Por… qué? Queda alguna esperanza?" preguntó inseguro.

"Es que… queríamos que lo viera primero antes de… bueno, usted sabe." Explicó el hombre vestido de blanco.

"Podrían… dejarme a solas con él?" preguntó el chico.

Sin una palabra, los doctores se retiraron de la fría habitación dejando a Takao… sólo.

"Hermano? Sí, lo sé. No estás ahí. Pero quizás me escuches desde otra dimensión, o algo por el estilo. Mira… sé que fue difícil para ti escribir la carta de despedida, pero más difícil va a ser para mí aceptarla… y dictarte ahora **mi** carta de despedida… sí, debo despedirte hermano."

El chico acarició la mejilla del mayor, y besó su frente.

"Bien… puedo comenzar… por decirte… que te perdono. Sí, aunque estoy muy enojado por lo que me hiciste, te perdono porque eres la persona que más admiro en el mundo… y no podría no hacerlo. Además, Hitoshi… quiero decirte, que así como tu me dijiste que me amabas, yo también… te amo hermano!!!!!"

Las últimas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del mayor, mojando la esclarecida piel…

Cuando Takao escuchó un suspiro…

Y detrás otro…

Una fría brisa recorrió su espalda...

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del mayor… hubiera jurado que habría sentido el corazón de su querido hermano latiendo.

"Hi… Hitoshi?"

Nada. Pura imaginación…

"Hitoshi?? Hermano?!?"

"Ta… ka… o…" su voz llena de dolor y profunda agonía, contestó al llamado.

"HERMANO!!! ESTAS VIVO!!!"

"Donde… estoy?"

Lágrimas que mezclaban alegría y dolor cubrieron el rostro del más joven, cuando sus brazos rodearon al mayor, y en a sus oídos llegó el, ahora maravilloso, sonido del monitor que medía el ritmo cardíaco que iba, muy lentamente, en aumento. "HERMANOOO!!!!! UN MÉDICO!!!!!"

* * *

**Bien díganme qué les pareció, ahora, voy a intentar hacer un capítulo final para este fic, que es el siguiente. Claro, si quieren. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme su opinión**

**Bye!!**

**Avril. **

**Ó The One Who Has Lost n.n**


	3. I love you

**Aquí llegué al fin con el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, quiero agradecer sinceramente a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus reviews, y también a aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron nada, porque después de todo, significa que al menos un poco de este fic les interesó.**

**Disfruten!

* * *

**

"Hace dos horas entré aquí en una camilla… ahora estoy en otra camilla… pero es diferente. Hace dos horas parecía que nada iba a cambiar, al menos para la persona que ahora se encuentra a mi lado.

No quería que esto sucediera así… o sí? Quería regresar? Sino… por qué lo hice?..."

El chico descansaba en la camilla de la sala de internaciones. Al lado suyo descansaba el menor, aún abrazado a su hermano. Takao se había dormido abrazando al mayor, que se recuperaba lentamente de las que habían sido unas horas de angustia y tensión para su hermano.

"Takao… eres tan dulce. No entiendo cómo puedes estar abrazándome después de todo esto… no entiendo… cómo te no te alegraste de que no fuera a molestarte más en la vida."

"Porque tu… no me molestas." Respondió en un susurro el menor de los hermanos Kinomiya.

"Takao… despertaste… que… bueno."

"Mejor aún fue… que tú despertaras hermano."

"… Takao… siento mucho… todo lo que pasó."

"No vuelvas a intentar suicidarte… Hiro."

"… No… no hablo de eso… hablo de… haberte arruinado todas tus ilusiones… Taka-chan."

"… No crees… que estoy un poco grande para pensar… que todas las ilusiones son reales?"

"No te entiendo…"

"Hitoshi… voy a decirte una cosa…" el chico se sentó y miró a su hermano mayor a los ojos. "Todos nos equivocamos… cuando me enteré de lo que habrías hecho… supe que era lógico que en algún momento hicieras algo mal. Es bueno que te dieras cuenta de que… estabas equivocado, y me lo dijeras."

"Takao yo…"

"Quieres saber por qué te perdoné?"

"… yo… quiero saber lo que sea que tu quieras que sepa."

"Te perdoné porque… toda la vida… fuiste la persona más dulce conmigo. Toda mi vida te ocupaste de protegerme como si fuera tu hijo, de reemplazar las ausencias de papá y los contenerme ante los enojos de mamá. Me diste tanto… tanto, Hitoshi… que no puedo no perdonarte tu único error… que fue seguir tus deseos.

Muchas veces uno debe entender… que hay ciertas cosas y deseos que es mejor no seguir… que hay ciertos impulsos que pueden lastimar a quienes están cerca nuestro… por lo que cada vez que voy a hacer algo… me pregunto si lastimará a alguien que esté cerca de mí.

Entonces sé… si seguir ese impulso o no. Muchas veces uno piensa si eso puede perjudicarlo a uno… y entonces no se da cuenta. Pero yo creo… que si algo que yo haga va a perjudicar a quien amo, entonces me va a perjudicar a mi… porque voy a perder el cariño de esa persona."

"Takao… lo siento tanto… sé… que nunca vas a perdonarme…"

"Eso es mentira. Ya te perdoné… te perdoné porque te admiro, Hitoshi."

"A mí? Por qué?"

"Porque seguiste tus ideales siempre… porque te enfrentaste a todo y a todos por sostener lo que creías… y nunca lloraste."

"Sí lloré Takao… los golpes por la noche… las falta de las pastillas… no te dabas cuenta… que era yo?"

"Mira Hiro… no sé cuantas cosas más habrás hecho para lastimarte… pero prométeme que nunca volverás a intentarlo… Hitoshi… es más fácil evadir las cosas que enfrentarlas, lo sé… pero si no las enfrentas… te quedarás con ese sentimiento de culpa de no haber levantado la frente y seguido caminando…"

"Todo lo que dices es tan sabio… y yo no fui capaz de reconocer que eres la persona a la que más admiro… que eres aquel como el que siempre traté de ser. Quise ser como tu, quise que me reconocieran mis padres como te reconocen a ti, quise ser tan especial para ellos como lo eras tu… entonces no me di cuenta de que somos diferentes.

Es por eso que seguí adelante… porque pensé que no te lastimaría ya que estaba convencido de que éramos como la misma persona."

"Sabes que no es así, verdad?... yo… te amo como a nadie en el mundo, hermano… pero aún así, somos diferentes."

"Ahora lo sé, hermano… pero aún así… no dejarás de ser la persona más especial para mí en el mundo… no dejarás de ser mi razón de vivir… a menos que eso sea una carga para ti."

"No si puedo ser libremente, y eso no significa hacer lo que esperas que yo haga…"

"No Taka-chan… yo sólo espero… que seas feliz."

"Gracias… yo también… quiero que puedas ser feliz… y que puedas tener tu vida… sin que dependa de la mía… lo lograrás?"

"No lo sé… pero voy a intentarlo… te lo prometo."

"Gracias, Hiro. Gracias por todo… por tu fuerza, por tus consejos, por todo lo que hiciste y haces por mí… hermano."

…

POV Takao

Estoy en mi habitación, descanso en mi cama mientras escucho la melodía que más me recuerda a ti. Repito algunos versos… esperaba verte más pronto… pero hace años que no nos vemos, hermano.

_Somewhere – Within Temptation._

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart. _

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Hace cuatro años me prometiste que ibas a rehacer tu vida a parte de casa. Que ibas a irte a vivir a otra ciudad, tener una familia y algún día volverías a visitarme.

Yo aún vivo en lo del abuelo… voy a la universidad, juego beyblade… lo mismo de siempre…

Aunque hay cosas que faltan… falta tu abrazo y tus besos, faltan tus regaños, y nuestras peleas…

Pero tienes 26 años, no podías quedarte aquí toda la vida. Ahora en cambio, soy yo quien abraza, y levanta al niño que pudo nunca haber nacido.

"Taka-san! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!" exclama Mei, la niña que lleva los ojos como los de mamá.

El niño que tengo en mis brazos me abraza y grita tu nombre. Una vez que lo bajo al suelo, corre con su hermana a saludar al abuelo.

Yo levanto la vista… una joven está afuera… no viene sola. Es la madre de los niños… vienes con ella.

"… Hermano?"

"… Hitoshi… te extrañé… mucho hermano."

Tus brazos rodean mis hombros… estás mucho más grande ahora… y yo también. Pero tus abrazos siguen siendo igual de cariñosos. Yo también te abrazo…

"Takao… yo también… te extrañé."

"Hermano… lo lograste."

"De qué hablas?"

"Judith, Mei e Ichigo… hermano… tienes una familia… es lo que querías, no?"

"Sí… y tu… lograste ser feliz?"

"Eso… creo… estoy muy feliz… de volverte a ver."

"Yo también… me alegra encontrarme nuevamente… con el mejor hermano del mundo."

Sonrío. Ya no soy la persona más especial, y eso me alivia… sino, era como si vivieras dependiente de mí. Ahora soy el mejor hermano del mundo? No sé si es para tanto… yo creo… _que eres tu el mejor hermano del mundo._

Te miro a los ojos. Me sonríes, y te sonrío devuelta. "El abuelo… también te está esperando." Te digo antes de empezar a caminar para adentro del Dojo.

POV NORMAL

Si ambos se hubieran dicho lo que pensaban al caminar… se hubieran encontrado con la coincidencia de que pensaban lo mismo, al mismo tiempo…

"…**_Tantas cosas cambiaron… lo único que no cambió… es que te amo hermano. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca… por más que hicieras todo en mi contra…"

* * *

_**

**Fin. **

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña trilogía de capítulos acerca de Takao y Hitoshi. **

**Personalmente creo que todos los hermanos deben saber convivir, pero sin depender el uno del otro tal como lo dice Takao. **

**La razón por la que incluí la canción es porque me parece muy pertinente con respecto a la incertidumbre que siente Takao cuando se da cuenta de que hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo ve a su hermano después de lo ocurrido. **

**Bien… las despedidas son difíciles, pero espero verlos en el próximo fanfic que escriba.**

**Los quiero mucho a todos! Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!**

**Avril… o The One Who Has Lost. **

**PD: Por favor dejen reviews! Sus comentarios son muy apreciados. **


End file.
